witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Guardians of Kandrakar
The legendary Guardians of Candracar are a quintet of female warriors chosen to protect Kandrakar, the very center of the universe itself. Each Guardian rules over one the basic natural elements of [[Water (element) |'Water']], Fire, Earth, and [[Air (element) |'Air']].' The leader rules over Energy/[[Quintessence (element) |'Quintessence]], the fifth element, as well as Keeper of the mystical Heart of Candracar, the bright pink-colored, orbicular crystal pendent that allows the Guardians to transform into their superhero alter egos by channeling the power of the Aurameres. The crystal amulet even magnifies their abilities to tremendous levels when transformed. If not, both of their unique elemental powers, and Guardian abilities, are greatly weakened and much less effective. In the first season of the animated series, the Guardians were named the Guardians of the Veil. Later in the second season, they are referred to as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. History Ancient History Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a powerful, but uncaring Jade Emperor. Working for this emperor were four magnificent dragons. The beautiful nymph, Xin Jing, the emperor's daughter was greatly worried for the people, for a famine had been on the land for many months. The dragons took pity on the people; two of them boiled the water from the oceans, and the others helped lift it to the skys. The terrible drought was ended, but the emperor was enraged that the dragons acted without his permission and he ordered them lo ked inside four mountains. His beloved Xin Jing was appalled, and she joined the dragons after freeing them. All that was left to remember her by was a crystal amulet.Ambush at Torus Filney Throughout the Series To be added.... Powers and Abilities As magical beingsDescribed as such by the Oracle in Issue 001: Halloween, the Guardians of the Veil can wield traditional magic by casting spells; a "spell" being the word used to signify the means employed to carry out a magical action. For example, they can cast spells to turn themselves and others invisible, transform other beings or objects, and make effective use of glamours. Nerissa claimed to have cast a devastating curse on two talismans that enabled folding and she cast an infatuation spell on the boys at Heatherfield. The Guardians can also combine their powers together and create a beam of concentrated mystical energy from their hands.It Begins When the Guardians transform, their appearance is similar to that of fairies. However, except the Guardian of Air, they could not fly, despite having wings. In the TV series, all five guardians could fly, though the Guardian of Air is the fastest and most skilled at flying. In order to magically travel to another place in the same world, each Guardian can teletransport. Teletransporting is a difficult ability to learn and one can materialize into another solid object if not careful enough. If a Guardian teletransports while not connected to an Auramere or a mystic Heart then they will drain their life force. Individual Elemental Powers Each of the five Guardians possess power over one of the five classical elements: fire, water, earth, air, and quintessence. Each of the five Guardian's powers are derived and drastically strengthened via the mystic temple by Kandrakar, transmitted to the Heart via the Aurameres (the physical representations of the Guardians' powers). The Aurameres grant the same exact elemental powers to each of their guardians; for instance, powers held by Irma would also have been possessed by Cassidy. The Guardians can become one with their dragon (or the powerful nymph Xin Jing, in the case of the Guardian of Quintessence and Keeper of the mystical Heart of Kandrakar) and literally become their element while increasing all of their elemental abilities to their zenith of strength. But this is risky and rather dangerous because it costs them their humanity and they could be easily controlled and enthralled. Quinto Guardian A Quinto-Guardian, is a Guardian that has all of the powers and abilities over all five elements: Energy, Water, Fire, Earth and Air including the individual powers/abilities of other guardians. Cornelia became a Quinto-Guardian after touching, and opsorbing the powers of the Altermeres. The five elements combining in one person released Nerissa from her prison. Cornelia used her new powers to turn Caleb human again, after Phobos turned him into a flower. Luba, who had accidentally created the Altermere removes the power from her. A small amount of each element remains within Caleb due to his resurrection although using these powers is implied to drain his life force. In the Tv Series Cornelia became a Quinto-Guardian which she was fueled by all five Aurameres the source of the Guardians' elemental powers over Water, Fire, Earth, Air, and Quintessence In N is for Narcissist, Nerissa tried to absorb the power of the Aurameres. Apparently as a member of the Council of Kandrakar Halinor can disrupt the flow of the Aurameres and channel them into one person. However, whislt the enthralled Halinor attempted to channel the Guardians powers into the Heart of Meridian under Nerissa's orders Cornelia flew into the room and accidentally adsorbed all 5 elements which she controlled with almost expert precision. Nerissa later gains control and manipulation over all five elements, when she absorbs her former friends into her Seal thus becoming a Quinto-Guardian herself although her powers are fueled by the Hearts of Meridian and Zamballa via the original guardians not by the Aurameres. The Heart of Candracar Using the Heart of Kandrakar, or a mystic source of equal or greater power, the Guardians can magnify their powers and alter their appearance to their benefit. When the Guardians transform, they change form, height and grow wings. Their wings originally did not grant them the ability to fly, not until they received their new powers. According to Cassidy, within every Keeper, a spark of the Heart of Kandrakar continues to burn.''Issue 021: Shadows of Tomorrow'' According to the Oracle, the nymph Xin Jing gifted the Guardians with the power of regeneration to allow them to withstand the physical strain of transforming from one state to another. Apparently, every time the Guardians are touched by the power of the Heart of Kandrakar, they become stronger; they are afforded supernatural longevity (e.g. this allowed Yan Lin to serve as a Guardian for longer than any ordinary mortal could have) and little physical imperfections disappear overtime (e.g. Taranee's eyesight improved because of this gift).Issue 027: Divided The Oracle also states that this gift can be refused. Weaknesses *'The Aurameres:' The Guardian's powers are derived from the Aurameres, and should these objects be destroyed they will be rendered powerless. *'Mortality:' Despite their mystical attributes, the Guardians are still human and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, blood loss, suffocation, etc.). However, the Guardians can get around this weakness through the use of magic. *'Magic:' The Guardians are susceptible to the powers of magic. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Star of Threbe''The Stone of Threbe'' or the Horn of Hypnos.''G is for Garbage'' *'Overexertion:' It has been shown that if a Guardian uses their elemental powers and is not connected to an Auramere, it will drain their life force, making them much weaker. This may be why Nerissa aged so much faster than the rest of "C.H.Y.K.N.". *'Team Balance': Yan Lin reveals that when the Guardians argue and are not united, their individual powers diminish in strength and they are more vulnerable.The Mudslugs Known Members Current Guardians *'Will Vandom:' The Guardian of Quintessence and Guardian of the Heart of Kandrakar. *'Irma Lair:' The Guardian of Water. *'Taranee Cook:' The Guardian of Fire. *'Cornelia Hale:' The Guardian of Earth. *'Hay Lin:' The Guardian of Air. *'Rebecca Rudolph:' Orube briefly served as Taranee's replacement, although she was given no elemental powers. She left after the 3rd saga was ended, but continued living in Heatherfield. Previous Guardians *'Cassidy:' The former Guardian of Water. She was also briefly the Keeper of the Heart. *'Halinor:' The former Guardian of Fire. *'Yan Lin:' The former Guardian of Air and the final Keeper of the Heart. *'Kadma:' The former Guardian of Earth. *'Nerissa:' The former Guardian of Quintessence and the former Keeper of the Heart. Trivia *While male guardians were never confirmed to exist in the animated series, the comics did make mention of men having been guardians. **Althor was revealed to be have been a guardian himself, prior to being a member of the Council of Kandrakar. **During the Core of Kandrakar special, it was shown that a team of all male guardians existed in the past. *Originally, despite all the members of W.I.T.C.H. having possessed wings, only Hay Lin could fly. **In the TV series, all five guardians could fly immediately after discovering their powers, though Hay Lin was the most gifted flyer. *In the animated series, only Hay Lin ever displayed the power of invisibilty, however in the comics this was a learned magical ability that all the members of W.I.T.C.H. learned. *In the first season of the animated series, the Guardians were named the Guardians of the Veil. Later in the second season, they are referred to as the Guardians of the Infinite Dimensions. *In the animated series, before striking their ending poses during the transformations, all the guardians call out the names of their elements. **Will was initially an exception to this, as she exclaimed Keeper! or the Heart! prior to the reveal of her elemental power in K is for Knowledge; she cries out Quintessence! from that episode onward. *Despite Irma claiming that the Guardian's couldn't cast spells in Divide and Conquer, the Guardians were described as doing so in the comics, and Nerissa and Yan Lin seemed to have cast spells in the television series. **Irma confirmed in Issue 083: Return to Kandrakar that while the Guardians have elemental powers, they can perform traditional acts of magic. *A Guardian can become a "Quinto-Guardian," which has the powers over the five elements: Water, Fire, Earth, Air and Quintessence. A Quinto-Guardian can gain the power to create solid ice out of thin air as with liquid water. The only known Quinto-Guardians are Cornelia (temporarily via the merged Aurameres) and Nerissa (by using her Seal). References See also ---- Category:Guardians Category:Kandrakar